A PDF file can include image data and various data such as annotation and is therefore widely used for storing an electronic document with annotations. For example, a conventional image forming apparatus reads a sheet including characters or images added by handwriting to generate a PDF file including image data and the annotation data indicating the handwritten characters or images.